A hallmark of modern graphical user interfaces is that they allow a large number of items to be displayed on a screen at the same time. The leading personal computer operating systems, such as Apple MacOS X and Microsoft Windows XP, provide user interfaces in which a number of windows can be displayed, overlapped, resized, moved, configured, and reformatted according to the needs of the user. Taskbars, menus, and other UI elements provide mechanisms for accessing and activating windows even when they are hidden behind other windows.
Although many users appreciate the ability of such user interfaces to present such a wealth of information on the screen simultaneously, the resulting “information overload” can be somewhat overwhelming. Users often find that it is difficult to navigate to a particular UI element or window, or to even locate a desired element, among a large number of onscreen elements. The problem is further compounded when user interfaces allow users to position the onscreen elements in any desired arrangement, including overlapping, minimizing, maximizing, and the like. Such flexibility may be useful to some users but may result in chaos for other users. Having too many items on the screen simultaneously leads to information overload, and can act as an inhibiting factor in the effective use of the computer equipment.
Some user interfaces dedicate certain areas of the screen for holding certain user interface elements that are commonly used (such as a menu bar, or icons that activate commonly-used programs or files). However, such areas are generally limited in size, so as not to occupy too much valuable screen real estate that could otherwise be devoted to the main workspace area of the display screen. Although small elements, such as a digital clock element or taskbar, may be well suited for display in such dedicated screen areas, other types of elements cannot be usably presented in such a small screen area; thus they must be activated, or enlarged, before they can be used or viewed. This causes yet another level of confusion, since the items need to be activated and dismissed. Furthermore, the items may overlap or otherwise add to the number of onscreen elements that must be dealt with and organized by the user.
These problems cause many users to fail to use their computers to their full potential, and can further result in frustration or confusion, particularly in novice users.
What is needed is an authoring environment for creating lightweight, focused easy-to-use user interface elements (widgets) that can be activated or deactivated as part of a unified layer overlaying or replacing the standard desktop user interface. What is further needed is an authoring environment that facilitates creation of widgets that have a consistent appearance and mechanism. What is further needed is an authoring environment that allows third-party developers to easily create widgets that have a look and feel that is consistent with a predefined set of widgets.